


Friendship

by Ultra



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, The Avengers (2012) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Jarvis is so much more than Tony envisaged he could be.





	Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for Avengersland on LiveJournal.

It was not true to say he didn’t have friends. Tony Stark was a popular guy, anybody could tell you that. Of course, popularity didn’t really mean you had a lot of people you could rely on. Maybe that was why he decided that the security system for his building should be something more than alarms.

He combined it with a hundred other things to run the entire tower, but the system needed a name, a personality. It became a him, it became a friend, though Tony hadn’t planned it.

“Shall I try Ms Potts, sir?”

Yeah, definitely a friend.


End file.
